O Policial Embuste e a Gatinha Ladrona
by lalac.rk159
Summary: Bella é uma ladra procurada pelo polícia de Nova York. Edward um investigador da policia que a persegue por mais de 2 anos. O que acontece quando ambos estão sozinhos? Uma grade será capaz de segurar toda a tensão sexual que percorre o ar quando estão frente a frente? Será Bella capaz de pagar por seus erros para ser livre?


**Classificação:** 18+  
**Categorias:** Saga Crepúsculo  
**Personagens:** Bella Swan, Edward Cullen  
**Gêneros:** Hentai  
**Avisos: **sexo, nudez, linguagem imprópria

**Eu não sou proprietária ou dona da saga TWILIGHT, todos os personagens e algumas características são de autoria e obra de Stephenie Meyer. Mas a temática, o enredo, e tudo mais que contém na one shot O POLICIAL EMBUSTE E A GATINHA LADRONA é de minha autoria. Dessa maneira ela é propriedade minha, e qualquer cópia, adaptação, tradução, postagem ou afins sem a minha autorização será denunciado.**

* * *

**SINOPSE:**

Bella é uma ladra procurada pelo polícia de Nova York.

Especializada em roubos em joalherias e bancos, ela finalmente é presa pelo investigador Edward Cullen que a persegue a anos.

Ele a captura e a leva presa para sua delegacia, durante a noite de réveillon. O que acontece quando ambos estão sozinhos?

Uma grade será capaz de segurar toda a tensão sexual que percorre o ar quando estão frente a frente?

Será Bella capaz de pagar por seus erros para ser livre?

_**NÃO ROUBEM! ROUBAR É CRIME!**_

_**CAPA MARAVILHOSA FEITA PELA CATH**_

**CAPÍTULO ÚNICO - O POLICIAL EMBUSTE A GATINHA LADRONA**

Era isso.

Só mais um pouco e eu conseguiria desativar aquele alarme.

Sorri.

Era tudo tão fácil.

Aqueles montes de fios enrolados e misturados, pareciam um quebra cabeça de apenas 4 peças.

Já tinha treinado tanto que poderia fazer aquilo de olhos fechados.

Eu era uma ladra.

E não tinha nenhuma vergonha em admitir isso.

Ao contrário do que você pode pensar eu não roubava ninguém inocente.

Não saia com arma na cintura e assaltava pessoas que davam duro para conseguir seu dinheiro ou comprar um bom celular. Na verdade, eu abominava quem fazia isso. Não passavam de um bando de covarde, um dia inclusive ajudei a pegar um ladrão que roubou uma bolsa de uma senhora.

Eu roubo dinheiro de empresários ricos e poderosos que enriqueciam sonegando impostos, prejudicando o meio ambiente e roubando dinheiro do fundo de aposentadoria de seus funcionários. Depois eu lavava o dinheiro e o distribuía em doações anônimas para as pessoas prejudicadas, pessoas mais pobres e ongs.

Sei que isso não justificava. Aquilo era crime. Roubo é roubo e ponto.

Mas era o que eu fazia.

E sempre roubava pouco dinheiro, nunca cheguei a pegar mais de 500mil, com certeza eles recuperavam aquele dinheiro em um dia de trabalho.

E dessa quantidade eu pegava apenas o necessário para eu sobreviver.

Mas ao total eu já deveria ter roubado pouco mais de 10 milhões de dólares.

Aquela era noite de Ano Novo.

Achei que seria um dia perfeito para assaltar a joalheira Volturi.

Os donos eram os irmãos Aro, Marcus e Caius os empresários mais imundos que já tive o desprazer de conhecer.

Havia suspeita que eles estavam envolvidos em trabalho escravo em garimpos que possuíam na América Latina.

Com base nas investigações que fazia descobrir que eles também usavam a empresa para fazer lavagem de dinheiro e traficar drogas.

Eu tinha um dossiê completo sobre eles, duvidava os policiais terem as informações que tinha.

Já havia assaltado a joalheria deles uma vez.

Aquela seria a segunda vez que assaltaria eles.

Talvez aquele tenha sido meu erro.

A minha regra era nunca voltar a assaltar a mesma empresa.

Mas como aquela era outra loja, em outra parte da cidade, achei que não seria nada demais.

Mero engano. Ou não.

Estava toda vestida preto.

Uma calça colada que realçava minhas pernas, uma bota de cano curto e um casaco preto de capuz. Meu cabelo castanho estava preso e usava um cinto que segurava algumas pequenas ferramentas para eu abrir a porta da joalheria.

Quando finalmente consegui desativar o alarme e entrei, comecei a abrir as vitrines pegando o máximo de joias que conseguia e colocando dentro da mochila que carregava. Com certeza aquelas joias valiam muito dinheiro, poderia ser o maior roubo que já fiz na vida.

Seria fácil vender elas no mercado negro que eu tinha acesso fácil através da deep web.

Por um segundo eu congelei, quando uma luz começou a piscar e um alarme disparou.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais.

Ouvi passos apressados e sombras de pessoas se movimentando e me cercando dentro da loja.

Não. Eu não sabia que eles tinham instalado um novo alarme o qual não havia desligado. Não acredito que seria pega por aquele erro infame.

— Merda — praguejei olhando pela janela e vendo vários policiais rodeando a loja — Porra — fechei minha mochila apressada e a coloquei nas costas.

Aquele era um problema de trabalhar sozinha. Não tinha ninguém para ficar de tocaia e me dá cobertura.

Eu estava ferrada.

Seria difícil escapar, mas eu sempre tinha um plano B, caso isso acontecesse.

Voltei para a porta dos fundos que tinha entrado e sai por ela apressada.

Para meu azar o local já estava cheio de policiais também.

Eles usavam uma roupa preta com colete a prova de balas e empunhavam várias armas em minha direção.

— MÃOS PARA CIMA É A POLÍCIA — escutei aquela voz rouca dizer e me virei encarando o policial embuste que estava ali outra vez.

Já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ele tinha tentado me prender, sem nunca conseguir.

Ele me perseguia por mais de dois anos e nunca conseguiu me pegar.

Fazíamos um joguinho de gato e rato.

Porém, tinha que admitir uma coisa: o embuste sabia ser bonito. Ele era alto e musculoso nos lugares certos, ficava muito bem naquele uniforme de polícia. Seus cabelos eram de um tom loiro cobre e seus olhos eram dourados, nunca tinha visto olhos daquela cor.

Sempre que nos encontrávamos faíscas voavam.

Uma vez nós quase tínhamos nos beijado, mas eu só o estava provocando para conseguir prender a algema nele e escapar, o plano tinha dado certo pelo menos e ainda dei uma lambida em sua boca para compensar e o deixei preso em um beco.

Aquele não era meu primeiro assalto depois desse momento que tivemos, mas a primeira que nos encontrávamos depois do que tinha acontecido.

Uma parte de mim ficou feliz por ele está ali, já estava com saudades.

Eu sempre conseguia escapar dele, mas algo me dizia que naquela noite eu não conseguiria.

Ao menos iria tentar.

Nem que custasse minha vida.

Eu levantei minhas mãos, lentamente, escondendo com cuidado o dispositivo no pulso.

Quando ele fez menção de abaixar a arma e se aproximar deslizei meu dedo e apertei o botão.

A luz dos dois postes que iluminavam o caminho explodiu tirando atenção dos policiais e eu corri pela escuridão, sabendo qual caminho deveria percorrer.

— Caralho — escutei ele dizer e quis sorrir, mas ainda não estava segura.

Eu corri pela calçada escura com agilidade, o peso das joias na bolsa apenas me faziam correr mais rápido, se fosse apanhada com elas seria bem pior.

Com certeza passaria mais de dez anos na cadeia e longe de mim ser presa.

Ainda mais por aquele policial embuste. Já podia imaginar o sorrisinho presunçoso que o babaca iria dar.

Escutei um barulho de tiro e sentir meu sangue gelar, a bala passou próxima a mim fazendo meu ouvido zunir, mas não me atingiu.

— Não atirem, porra! — Escutei ele dizer bravo e apressei meus passos.

Virei em um beco e soltei a mochila jogando atrás de uma caçamba de lixo.

Sabia que ninguém a encontraria.

Pelo menos esperava que não.

Continuei correndo e entrei em um beco. Subi rapidamente em um contêiner de lixo e passei por cima de uma grade que tinha ali.

Senti a mão dele segurando minha perna e olhei para baixo.

Seus olhos dourados me encaravam com raiva e ele estava ofegante.

Por que esse cara lindo tinha que ser policial?

Por que ele não podia ser um ladrão?

Assim nós poderíamos ser uma dupla tipo Bonnie e Clyde, é claro que sem a parte dos assassinatos.

Nunca que mataria alguém.

— Onde pensa que vai, gatinha? — Ele perguntou.

Eu bufei. Odiava aquele apelido tosco que ele tinha me dado, por isso eu o chamava de embuste.

Ele só servia para me atrapalhar.

Chutei com a outra perna sua mão e ele gemeu de dor me soltando.

Eu caí de cima da grade por outro lado, dando uma cambalhota desajeitada.

Nós nos encaramos por alguns milésimos de segundos que pareceram durar minutos. Seus olhos presos no meu através da grade.

Quando vi mais policiais chegando, me levantei e voltei a correr.

Ele escalou a grade com facilidade e estava a poucos passos de mim.

Meu maldito erro foi ter olhado para trás.

Tropecei e fui ao chão, rolando na pista. Sentir seu corpo cair em cima de mim, suas mãos me seguraram com força.

Encarei seu rosto bem próximo do meu e o maldito sorriso presunçoso estava lá.

— Acho que dessa vez não foi tão rápido, hein, gatinha? — ele falou arrogante e eu bufei novamente.

Tentei acertá-lo com outro chute, mas ele imobilizou minhas pernas, tentei cabeceá-lo e dá uma cotovelada, mas com uma só mão ele segurou meus pulsos.

Estava fodida.

Ele estava em cima de mim, nossas respirações ofegantes e próximas, podia sentir o cheiro dele e me repreendi. Por que esse embuste babaca tinha que ser tão bonito, charmoso e gostoso?

Senti as algemas em meu pulso.

Não conseguia acreditar que ele estava me perdendo depois de tanto tempo.

Eu queria chorar.

Não podia ser presa.

— Deixe-me ir — eu pedi tentando me soltar.

— Quase três malditos anos para te prender, não vou deixá-la escapar novamente — ele disse enquanto os policiais se aproximavam.

Eu vi o prazer nos olhos dele enquanto ele me algemava.

Esse embuste idiota. Quis socar sua cara como já tinha feito outra vez.

— Cadê as joias, policial Cullen? — um outro policial perguntou.

Vi o sorrisinho dele sumir lentamente e ele me encarar.

Dessa vez eu sorri.

Sabia que se fosse pega com elas, minha pena na cadeia seria bem maior por isso as tinha largado.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

— Boa jogada — disse me levando para o carro da polícia. — Vasculhem o perímetro, depois estão dispensados, vão para casa ficar com a família de vocês, eu cuido da papelada dela — ele disse me colocando na parte traseira de um carro da polícia e entrou na frente com outro policial sendo o motorista.

Era isso.

Tudo tinha acabado.

Eu seria julgada, presa, condenada e passaria anos na cadeia.

Mas em nenhum momento eu me arrependi das decisões que fiz em minha vida.

...

A delegacia estava calma poucos funcionários trabalhavam afinal era noite de ano novo.

O capitão até onde sabia estava de férias e o capitão substituto não estava ali.

Só tinha o embuste e alguns investigadores que logo foram dispensados, pelo que vi o embuste que tinha ficado como chefe.

Eles me ficharam e tiraram aquelas fotinhas, segurando uma placa antes de colocarem em uma cela. Como eles não sabiam meu nome e eu não dei, fui chamada apenas de prisioneira 6985.

A cela era pequena com uma cama de cimento e por cima um colchão fino.

Eu seria interrogada só no dia seguinte.

Estava sozinha ali e não havia ninguém preso, o que achei incomum, mas fiquei agradecida.

Teria que me acostumar agora com a vida atrás das grades.

Escutei uma porta se abrir e o policial embuste Cullen, apareceu.

Ele estava vestido com seu uniforme de polícia e uma expressão séria no rosto.

Suas calças pretas eram justas e marcavam suas pernas.

Seu distintivo estava preso em uma corrente ao redor de seu pescoço.

Por que até o pomo de adão desse cara tinha que ser bonito?

— Você não imagina o prazer que é te ver atrás dessas grades, gatinha — ele disse.

Eu bufei.

— Foram mais de dois anos para me colocar aqui Cullen, por dois anos a vitória foi minha — disse sorrindo maliciosa.

Ele rolou seus olhos dourados para mim.

— Mas agora nós dois perdemos, não é? — ele falou cruzando seus braços — Você vai para cadeia e eu perdi meu passatempo preferido que era caçar você.

— Se me soltar ainda podemos continuar com isso — tentei.

Ele riu.

E porra. Que merda de risada gostosa.

Não acreditava que ele conseguiu me deixar excitada rindo.

— Boa tentativa, gatinha— ele falou.

Eu bufei novamente. Era automático, ao ouvir aquele apelido tosco.

Segundo ele, eu era como a mulher gato, por isso me chamava assim.

Eu era a gatinha ladrona, enquanto ele era o policial embuste.

A nossa brincadeira tinha acabado.

Ele finalmente tinha conseguido me prender.

De repente fui assaltada por um medo irracional.

Eu não queria passar meus próximos anos na cadeia.

Eu não iria.

Engolido em seco o olhei dos pés à cabeça.

Bem, com certeza não seria nenhum sacrifício.

— Onde estão os outros policiais? — perguntei.

— Eu os liberei para passarem o ano novo com suas famílias.

— E você não tem família?

— Alguém tinha que ficar — disse ignorando minha pergunta e dando de ombros.

Estávamos sozinhos ali.

Perfeito.

Isso é se ele aceitasse minha sugestão.

— Então... o que acha de me soltar? — falei arqueando minha sobrancelha.

— Você não pode estar falando sério.

— Tão séria quanto possível, não quero ser presa, podemos simular que eu conseguir pegar as chaves de você — falei olhando para o chaveiro preso em sua cintura — Você pegaria no máximo umas suspensões por alguns dias.

— E poderia arruinar toda minha carreira — falou. — Uma suspensão agora não seria bem vista já que quero ser capitão um dia.

— Nada o faria mudar ideia? — eu perguntei passando a mão em meus lábios e lambendo a ponta dos meus dedos.

Me sentia uma idiota, tentando seduzir aquele embuste, mas faria de tudo para não ir para a cadeia.

E no final não seria um sacrifício tão grande assim.

O cara sabia ser um gostoso, apesar de embuste.

Ele riu.

— Sério que está me propondo sexo para eu deixá-la escapar? — perguntou parecendo não acreditar.

— Não funcionou?

Ele riu e deu as costas saindo dali.

— Seu embuste idiota — gritei vendo-o sumir e apenas escutei sua risada que fez um eco naquele lugar vazio.

Babaca.

Já disse que ele era um embuste?

Me sentei no banco daquela cela fria.

Estava indignada por eu ter pensado que minha tentativa de sedução teria dado certo.

Merda, o que faria agora?

Sentei na cama, ficando com as costas apoiadas na parede. Tirei meu casaco ficando só com a blusa fina que usava por baixo.

O que iria fazer agora?

Minutos depois, escutei a porta se abrindo novamente e ele se aproximou.

— Venha cá — ele disse e eu me aproximei.

Só a grade nos separava.

Pegando-me de surpresa, suas mãos se enfiaram ali e me puxaram.

Nossas bocas se aproximaram hesitante até que se tocaram.

Meu corpo se aqueceu com seu beijo torto por causa da grade.

Ele me segurou com firmeza enquanto sua língua adentrava minha boca e me deixava sem folego.

O embuste sabia beijar!

Ele quebrou o beijo mordendo meu lábio com força.

— Ajoelha! — ele mandou e eu ajoelhei.

Não acreditava que tinha conseguido.

Ele abriu suas calças e eu já pude notar um volume ali.

Seu pau saltou duro para fora e eu me surpreendi.

Não é que o Policial Embuste tinha uma bela arma ali.

Que delícia!

Seu membro era cumprido e grosso na medida certa, a cabecinha vermelha brilhava e minha boca salivou.

— Me chupa — ele disse e eu o olhei.

Meu corpo gelou quando vi que ele segurava sua arma.

Sem pensar duas vezes eu segurei seu pau e lambi sua extensão antes de colocar em minha boca.

Ele gemeu e eu chupei o máximo que consegui.

Ele segurou em meus cabelos e investiu seu pau sem cuidado.

Eu engasguei e ele me soltou.

— Porra, gatinha, que boca gostosa — ele disse esfregando seu pau entre meus lábios.

Gemendo, ele empurrou minha cabeça novamente na sua ereção.

E eu o chupei ali por entre as grades, não podia negar que estava muito excitada.

Ele empurrou minha cabeça com força em seu membro, me fazendo engasgar e chupá-lo avidamente. Já podia sentir seu líquido pré-seminal escorrer para minha boca.

Ele soltou minha cabeça e se afastou respirando fundo.

— Levanta e estenda a mão — mandou.

Eu o fiz.

Ele prendeu um braço meu na grade, com a algema presa no meu pulso.

Se afastou pegando algo no seu bolsto e abriu a porta da minha cela.

Merda. Se não tivesse algemada poderia tentar escapar.

— Sabia que um dia eu a teria — ele falou se aproximando de mim.

— Acabe logo com isso, Cullen — eu supliquei, querendo senti-lo logo dentro de mim.

— Não tão rápido, gatinha — ele falou e se abaixou no chão.

Vi ele desatar os nós da minha bota e retirá-la.

— Essa calça precisa sair — ele disse e subiu suas mãos acariciando minhas pernas.

Meu corpo estremeceu e eu observei abrir o botão e descer o zíper, depois ele desceu a calça e puxou pelas minhas pernas, me deixando com a calcinha de algodão cinza simples que eu vestia.

Edward subiu seu corpo, ficando de pé na minha frente.

Pela primeira vez estávamos próximos sem eu estar tentando escapar dele e ele me pegar.

— Você foi muito má aquela vez, Isabella. Me seduziu apenas para me deixar preso no beco.

— Você pediu por aquilo — o lembrei.

Ele balançou a cabeça e puxou algo do bolso.

Ele pareceu pressionar e eu percebi que era um canivete quando uma ponta afiada surgiu.

— O que vai fazer? — perguntei alarmada.

— Shi — ele mandou e arrastou o canivete pela minha barriga e subiu.

Ele segurou a minha blusa e a cortou. Fez o mesmo com meu top cinza liberando meus seios pequenos.

— Bem melhor assim — ele disse e se inclinou.

Eu abri minha boca esperando seu beijo, mas ele lambeu meu pescoço e desceu sua boca para meus seios. Lambeu meu mamilo esquerdo, fazendo-me gemer. Ele sugou e apertou meu outro seio. Senti meu sexo ficar ainda mais molhado e meu estomago vibrar de excitação.

Por que aquilo tinha que ser tão bom? Por que ele tinha que ser tão bom?

— Sempre imaginei como você era nua — ele disse mudando sua boca para meu outro seio, me deixando cada vez mais excitada.

— Edward, por favor — eu implorei.

— O que você quer? — ele perguntou me olhando.

— Quero gozar — eu falei.

Tinha tanto tempo.

Eu precisava de mais.

Precisava dele.

Sua boca subiu para minha e me beijou, agarrando minha bunda, eu gemi sentindo sua ereção entre nossos corpos.

Sua mão deslizou para frente do meu corpo e ele acariciou meu sexo por cima da calcinha.

— Você está quente e molhada — ele disse e eu rebolei descaradamente em sua mão.

Eu ia beijá-lo de novo, mas novamente, Edward se ajoelhou aos meus pés.

Ele puxou dessa vez minha calcinha, deixando-me finalmente nua.

— Você quer que eu te chupe?

— Sim.

Ele sorriu e para meu desgosto prendeu meu outro braço na grade e segurou minhas pernas.

Minhas mãos presas facilitaram e ele as colocou ao redor do meu pescoço.

Finalmente senti sua língua em mim e eu gemi excitada.

Aquele com certeza foi o melhor oral que recebi. Não que tivesse recebido muitos, mas ele sabia exatamente o que fazer e não tinha nojo.

Ele me chupou lentamente, brincando com meus lábios e minha entrada úmida.

Eu gemia e mordia meus lábios apertando minhas pernas ao redor de seu rosto.

Senti ele enfiar dois dedos em mim e os movimentar.

Eu gemi de prazer querendo mais e algo maior ali.

Edward não parou levando sua língua e ele esfregou delicadamente em meu clitóris inchado.

Eu gritei sem aguentar mais e meu corpo ficou tenso, meus olhos se fecharam enquanto eu gozava.

Ele lambeu mais antes de subir seu corpo.

— Sua putinha — ele disse dando um tapa na minha bunda e virando meu corpo bruscamente, meus braços ficando cruzados na frente por causa das algemas.

Ele abriu suas calças a descendo mais e desenrolou uma camisinha naquele pau delicioso.

Edward me invadiu com facilidade de tão molhada que estava, mesmo assim doeu um pouco.

— Porra, você é tão apertada, merda — ele disse bobeando seu membro para dentro de mim, entrando e saindo. Enquanto eu empinava meu quadril.

Ele puxou meu cabelo e nossas bocas se cruzaram enquanto nós nos beijávamos de lado.

Eu gritei cada vez mais forte sentindo meu ápice do prazer se aproximar novamente.

— Ah merda, que gostoso — ele gemeu beijando minha nuca.

— Isso... aah, continua — eu gemi e mais algumas investidas eu me entreguei ao prazer gozando e sendo seguida por ele que urrou e gozou.

— Me solte — eu pedi depois que ele saiu de dentro de mim.

Ele caminhou saindo da cela e jogou a camisinha em um lixo que tinha no corredor.

Edward voltou fechando suas calças.

Queria tanto vê-lo nu.

Beijar e acariciar seu corpo, mas sabia que não podia fazer nada daquilo.

Nós já tínhamos ultrapassado todos os limites, transado ali.

Ele se aproximou e soltou as algemas do meu braço.

Ele se virou e segurou meu rosto encarando meus olhos.

— Vai ser assim, então? — eu perguntei fechando meus olhos por um momento sabendo o que viria a seguir.

— Isso não é fácil para mim, Bella — ele falou e abri meus olhos vendo seu rosto tão próximo ao meu.

Meu coração acelerou.

Eu amava tanto aquele policial embuste.

Queria viver uma vida ao seu lado, só por isso aceitei o meu destino.

Sabia que aquela noite seria meu último roubo.

Sabia que seria presa e condenada.

Sabia que não havia escapatória para mim.

Há três meses eu estava sentada plenamente no pequeno sofá do meu apartamento alugado. Tinha acabado de efetuar mais um roubo.

A mala com o cinquenta mil dólares estavam escondida debaixo da minha cama, quando a campainha tocou.

Eu abri a porta pensando ser o entregador de pizza.

Eu sempre comemorava meus roubos pedindo uma pizza de queijo e banana cristalizada.

Mas fiquei em choque ao abrir a porta e dar de cara com o policial Cullen.

Pavor me tomou e tentei fechar a porta, mas ele impediu empurrando com seu braço.

Ele me segurou com firmeza, mas sem me beijar. Nos encaramos por longos segundos sem dizer nada e ali mesmo me beijou.

Nós tivemos nossa primeira vez ali, no meu pequeno sofá.

Nos entregamos sem pensar em nada, sem se importar com nada.

A tensão sexual entre nós era gritante e a deixamos nos conduzir.

Ele foi bruto e lutamos enquanto fazíamos sexo e entregávamos ao desejo que sentíamos.

Eu sabia que tinha me apaixonado por ele, naquele jogo que fazíamos.

Eu queria ser dele, mas sabia que era um amor impossível.

Ele era um policial e eu uma ladra.

Não tínhamos nenhum futuro juntos.

Mas para minha surpresa ele admitiu que também estava apaixonado por mim.

Que tinha descoberto quem eu era há duas semanas.

Eu contei tudo para ele o porquê fazia aquilo e ele me ouviu com atenção.

Ele me entendeu.

Mesmo sem dizer nós dois sabíamos que aquele era o fim.

Eu queria ser uma mulher livre.

Livre para ser dele.

E não poderia ser enquanto era procurada por toda policial de Nova Iorque.

Sabia que a única forma de ser livre seria pagando pelo que tinha feito até ali e abandonando a vida de crime.

Ficamos três meses namorando escondido, os melhores três meses da minha vida.

Ele não se metia nos meus negócios e continuava me perseguindo, mas sempre dando um jeito de apagar alguma pista que ficava para trás.

Até que finalmente admitir para mim que não queria mais fazer aquilo, que não podia mais.

Que ele tinha medo de me perder, pois eu podia ser morta por um policial em uma emboscada. Afinal quase todas as delegacias da cidade trabalhavam em conjunto para me pegar.

As pessoas dizem que temos que aceitar as pessoas que nos apaixonamos do jeito que elas são. Mas não é bem assim. Se amamos alguém e ele faz algo errado, sempre queremos concertá-lo, fazê-lo se tornar uma boa pessoa.

O meu amor por Edward foi o meu remédio para sair da vida de crime.

— Você vai ficar bem, eu não vou deixar você nunca — ele me prometeu me beijando mais uma vez e eu acreditei em sua palavra, pois o amava.

Ouvimos fogos de artificio.

Era a chegada do Ano Novo.

Um ano novo. Uma vida nova. Era o que eu esperava.

Poder segurar a mão dele na rua, poder sair de casa sem medo de ser presa, poder ter uma família.

Ele me beijou profundamente e lentamente.

Senti todo seu amor por mim ali e quis chorar.

— Eu te amo, minha gatinha ladrona. Nunca se esqueça disso — ele falou.

— Eu também te amo, meu policial embuste. Confio em você — declarei e ele me beijou novamente.

Mais uma vez nos entregamos ao amor que sentíamos.

Ele me tomou ali naquele colchão da cela da prisão, comigo rebolando em seu colo.

Nossas mãos se entrelaçaram, quando enfim gozamos juntos.

Daquela vez fizemos amor.

Era nossa última vez.

Não tínhamos nenhuma ideia de quando teríamos aquilo de novo e eu chorei um pouco.

Mas ele me abraçou forte e prometeu que ficaria tudo bem.

Não lembro bem quanto tempo ficamos abraçados, sem querer um soltar o outro.

Em silêncio.

Mas enfim, ele me ajudou a me limpar e vesti minha roupa.

Em silêncio e com um último beijo, ele me prendeu naquela cela novamente e sumiu.

Eu sabia que era o fim.

_Mais de 3 anos depois..._

O portão se abriu e eu dei um passo para fora hesitante.

Não conseguia acreditar.

Estava livre.

Tinha pagado pelos meus crimes, graças a delação que fiz com o dossiê dos Volturi que tinha, consegui pegar apenas 6 anos de prisão, e ao meu bom comportamento consegui liberdade condicional na metade da pena.

Respirei fundo o ar fresco e encarei o céu azul.

A sensação era ótima.

Eu queria explodir de felicidade, mas ainda faltava uma coisa para me deixar complemente feliz.

Olhei ao redor e então avistei.

O policial Embuste.

Ou melhor agora ele era Capitão Embuste.

Ele tinha conseguido realizar seu sonho e venceu todo preconceito para estar ali.

Afinal ele namorava com uma detenta e toda semana ia me visitar.

Ele não escondeu aquilo de ninguém, nem de sua família.

Ele manteve sua promessa e cuidou de mim.

Todos os momentos que precisei eu pude contar com ele.

E agora, finalmente nenhum muro ou grade podia impedir nós de vivermos nosso amor plenamente.

Ele estava ali, completamente lindo de tirar o folego.

Encostado em seu carro, usando óculos de sol. Tinha como ele ficar ainda mais gostoso? É claro que tinha.

— Vamos, minha gatinha? — ele disse estendendo a mão para mim.

E eu bufei rolando os olhos.

Já disse que aquele apelido era tosco e eu amava?

Me aproximei e coloquei minha mão na dele.

— Vamos, meu embuste — falei sorrindo e ele me puxou me abraçando forte até tirar meus pés do chão, me beijando.

Sabia que sempre seria a gatinha ladrona dele e ele sempre seria meu policial embuste.

Não poderia estar menos feliz que isso.

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

FELIZ ANO NOVOOOO AMORES!

Obrigada por mais um ano que passamos juntas e que 2020 venha cheio de fanfics boas e sonhos realizados, muita saúde para todas nós!

O que acharam da one? Confesso que minha intenção era fazer ela ficar mais perva, mas quando vi ela tava muito amorzinho kkkkk

Que bom que a Bella saiu da vida do crime, não queiram fazer que nem ela e roubar, mesmo que seja de malvados haha

Estou meia sem inspiração para hot, se é que me entendem { preciso arrumar um boy para me dá inspiração, torçam para eu arrumar um em 2020 que vai ser hot atrás de hot :) }

A próxima fic que eu postar, vai ser cheia de hot, Bella vai ser madrasta do Edward, o que acham?

Tenho ideia para duas fics, mas não consigo desenvolver bem elas, vou tentar trabalhar nelas no meu " recesso"

Aaaaah estou escrevendo também um bônus para Uma. P. do C. Querem?

Beeijos amores, obrigada novamente.

Até dia 10 com Genuíno Amor

Espero que tenham gostado da one

Um maravilhoso ano de 2020 para vocês!


End file.
